Sueños hechos realidad
by Just.Jayx
Summary: Aome proviene de una familia adinerada y "recatada", delante de todos es una niña decente que ve clases en las mejores academias de musica y danza y va a las mejores escuelas... Lo que nadie sabe es que tiene una fogosa relación con un conocido del spa qu
1. Día tormentoso

.net/u/1799969/-Just_Jayx-

¡Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía ©

Clasificado M por futuras escenas

**N/A:** Aquí les dejo mi nueva creación XD!, se me ocurrió de repente esta historia que iba a ser un OneShot pero como mi mente vuela que vuela va a ser una historia medio larga. Tal vez, repito, los personajes no tengan la personalidad típica del anime ¬_¬…

**-Sueños hechos realidad-**

**Día tormentoso:**

(**Aome POV**)

Tiré mi mochila al suelo, me quité los zapatos escolares y las medias blancas con ayuda de mis pies, desabotoné mi camisa blanca de manga larga que llegaba a los codos y la lancé en la cesta de ropa sucia, también me quité la falda negra de la escuela que me quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me acerqué al closet y de las gavetas laterales saqué un short de blue jean y un top blanco de tiras finas que hacía relucir mis "atributos" femeninos, me tendí totalmente agotada sobre mi cama, había sido un día realmente difícil; me levanté a eso de las cinco de la mañana, pude hacerlo a las seis pero me tardo demasiado arreglándome para ir a la escuela a la cual entro a eso de las siete y si me despierto más tarde, obviamente, llegaré tarde. Baje las grandes escaleras de pasamanos blanco con adornos dorados casi corriendo, entré a la cocina y estaba mi madre esperándome con una bata de seda blanca y un plato de cereal en la mesa, odio eso, ¡todo en mi casa es blanco!, al menos casi todo. Recuerdo que me comí el cereal casi sin masticar no quería llegar tarde, de seguro la amargada directora llamaría a mi madre y ésta me formaría un gran lío, mientras comía escuchaba a mi madre hablándome acerca de mi tardanza en la escuela y que no quería saber que llegué tarde de nuevo, no la escuchaba claramente pues trataba de hacerme la sorda, todas las mañanas dice lo mismo. Me despedí de ella rápidamente, salí de la casa y me subí al Mercedes en el cual estaba el chofer esperándome. Llegamos a la escuela y apenas puse un pie fuera del auto escuche el timbre sonar, ¡creí que no llegaría a tiempo!, entré para saludar, solo por cortesía, al molesto vigilante… Casi corrí hasta mi salón, creo que me llevé a varios alumnos por el medio.

En la primera hora sería mi examen de química, ¡es la peor materia del mundo!, nunca entiendo nada de lo que el profesor explica y siempre repruebo los exámenes. Me senté en mi respectivo asiento sintiendo como todos volvían la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa en su cara, seguramente se reían de que al menos hoy llegué casi a tiempo, el profesor repartió los exámenes y dio la orden de que comenzarán a responder, coloqué mi nombre y volteé disimuladamente a todos lados, obviamente no tenía ni idea de que responder, me incliné un poco hacia adelante para pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amiga Sango quien al menos parecía estar contestando su examen, me ayudó con algunas preguntas pero era difícil copiar de otro con este profesor que es muy observador. Al cabo de una hora de frustración sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y el profesor retiró los exámenes que quedaban, entregué el mío con algo de desaliento para acercarme a Sango mientras llegaba el otro profesor…

-¿Qué tal te fue?- Preguntó Sango con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que tendré que pagarle una suma alta al profesor para que me apruebe la materia- Dije con pesimismo.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte mucho, sabes que es un profesor muy amargado-

-Al parecer todo el mundo a mi alrededor es amargado excepto tú- respondí tratando de sonreír.

-Yo y el chico del spa, ¿no es cierto, cómo se llamaba?… ¿Inu?- Preguntó con picardía – ¿Lo verás hoy?-

-Supongo…- Contesté sonriente. –Casi siempre lo veo, y es Inuyasha…- Dije en un tono elegante.

Sango me miró pícaramente y respondí con la misma sonrisa. La verdad es que lo único que me hace feliz últimamente es saber de la existencia de ese hombre, aunque yo diría que en vez de hombre es una especie de Dios, desde la primera vez que lo vi debo admitir que me encantó, tenía el cabello corto rubio platinado, un cuerpo totalmente musculoso, no eran exagerados pero lo suficientemente visibles como para atraer la atención de cualquier mujer sobre este planeta. Lo conocí en el spa en el que mi madre es socia, lo vi por primera vez hace como tres o cuatro meses y comenzamos a tratarnos como amigos hace un par de meses atrás, ni mi mejor amiga lo sabe pero somos algo más que amigos, digamos que tenemos una relación de "amigos con derecho" desde que nos comenzamos a tratar. Aprovechamos el poco tiempo que tenemos después de salir del gimnasio para hablar y darnos unos cuantos besos apasionados… Muy apasionados… La mañana transcurrió aburrida y rutinaria como siempre, a eso de las once de la mañana entregaron los exámenes de química… Sí, reprobé… Decidí no amargar mi vida pensando en ello y lancé el examen al pote de basura cuando nadie me veía. Salí de la escuela a la una y el chofer fue por mí como todos los días, me llevó a mi elegante academia de música y danza, almorcé en el auto con la comida que enviaba mi madre todos los días, al llegar a la academia le di las gracias a Hojo, el chofer y entré rápidamente a lo que yo llamaba "mi mejor refugio", pues es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo misma bailando y tocando mis instrumentos favoritos; el piano y el violín… pasé alrededor de tres horas ensayando una coreografía de ballet clásico que debía presentar a finales de mes tuve un descanso de una hora luego a fui a la clase de piano y a la de violín. Salí de la academia a las cinco de la tarde, aún me quedaba tiempo de ir al spa. Salí de la localidad y allí estaba el reluciente Mercedes Benz SL 63 Blanco…

-¿A casa señorita?- Preguntó mientras me veía por el retrovisor con sus lindos ojos color azul grisáceo.

-Aún tengo tiempo de ir al spa… Estaré allí unas tres horas y luego iremos a casa-

-Como guste- Respondió sin hacer mueca ni nada que se le parezca.

Lo bueno de Hojo es que nunca dice no y nunca se mete donde no lo llaman, parece que le gusta su trabajo y siempre tiene una amable sonrisa en su rostro, debo admitir que incluso, no es mal parecido, tiene una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa y sus ojos demuestran cierta ternura, pero, no fui criada para terminar con un chofer. Al llegar al spa sentí como mi corazón brincaba rápidamente de emoción, la última vez que lo vi fue hace dos semanas, me dijo que acompañaría a su padre a un viaje de negocios en algún lugar de Francia, y si, tal vez dos semanas no son nada, solo catorce días, pero para mí… Para mí era una eternidad…. Mientras pensaba y suplicaba internamente porque él estuviera allí, caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, atravesé una puerta blanca que tenía un letrero escrito con una fuente elegante que decía: "vestidores para damas", me acerqué a mi locker y saludé a una que otra conocida mientras me ponía ropa cómoda y deportiva, me puse un pantalón de suave algodón color rosado oscuro y un top de tiras blanco y me até a la cintura el suéter que hacia juego con el pantalón, me coloqué los tenis blancos con detalles rosados y busqué mi ipod en mi mochila y me fui rápidamente hacia el gimnasio. Mi entrenador era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y, al igual que Sango, no sabía nada acerca de nosotros. Me especificó que ejercicios haría hoy y luego se fue a atender a otra chica, me subí a la caminadora y debía estar allí cuarenta y cinco minutos, al menos no me puso en la bicicleta hoy, admito que siempre acabo con terribles dolores de espalda que me dejan caminando peor que mi abuelo, lo malo es que nunca puedo ir a una velocidad muy alta, siempre que lo intento termino en el suelo, mientras caminaba a un paso moderado y escuchaba música con casi todo el volumen puesto, vi el brillo de un inconfundible cabello rubio platinado pasar a través de la puerta del gimnasio, mi corazón pegó un gran brinco, el tipo sexy y musculoso se acercaba a su amigo para saludarlo con un golpe en la nuca y luego mostrar su fabulosa sonrisa matadora, me estremecía de solo imaginar sus labios sobre los míos, estaba tan distraída estudiando sus movimientos y observando sus brazos y pectorales que puse la mano en el botón en el que se sube la velocidad del bendito aparato y en cuanto me di cuenta, ¡PUM!, ¡Ya estaba en el suelo!, cerré los ojos y rogué al cielo porque me tragara la tierra, escuché una voz muy varonil que me era imposible no reconocer…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó algo alarmado.

-S… s… ¡sí!- Respondí entrecortadamente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, es un poco difícil ordenar mis ideas y mis palabras cerca de él…

-¿Podrás mantenerte a salvo en tierra firme?- Dijo en un tono burlón que me molestó.

-¡Que insoportable eres!- Repliqué, tratando de no reírme.

-Aun así…- Se acercó a mi oreja mientras nadie nos veía para decirme de manera seductora –No puedes vivir sin mí- Tenía razón, odio que tenga la razón…

-¿A dónde irás después de aquí?- Me miró de reojo y entrecerró los ojos, entendía a _qué_ me refería…

-Acompañaré a mi padre a una cena de negocios…-

-Que raro- Dije con molestia.

-Deja de preocuparte…- Dijo mientras me daba mi termo con agua. –Aún tenemos tiempo para _eso_-

-Sí, cuando tenga bisnietos y ande en una silla de ruedas contando cómo me hice vieja esperando por ti- Dije sarcásticamente.

-¡Que exagerada!- Dijo dándome la espalda y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Es verdad, nunca tienes tiempo para…- Se volteó para darme una mirada amenazante.

-Hablas como una esposa celosa-

-Lo siento…- Desvié la mirada. –Es solo que, no he tenido un buen día-

-Relájate…- Me dio la espalda de nuevo para caminar lentamente a través de la puerta del gimnasio mientras yo lo seguía…

Fui lo más rápido que pude a los vestidores para buscar mis cosas, cambiarme de nuevo y lograr verlo antes de irme. Cuando llegué a la entrada del spa estaba Julio esperándome fuera del auto y delante de éste estaba el auto de Inuyasha, un Mustang GT color plateado con varias piezas cromadas, un auto fabuloso, traté de caminar tranquilamente hasta Julio pero me desesperaba el no poder despedirme de _él_. Julio abrió la puerta trasera del Mercedes y lo busqué disimuladamente con la mirada, cuando pude verlo me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo que me fuera en paz. Me subí al auto y Hojo arrancó, vi fijamente a Inuyasha cuando pasamos a su lado hasta que nos alejamos del lugar. Al llegar a la casa, que estaba sola como siempre está a esta hora, solo pude subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto para tirarme a descansar. En verdad había sido un día algo tormentoso, no solo por el examen reprobado y la rutina aburrida de siempre sino porque no pude pasar tiempo con _él_. No estar con él es un tormento…

Continuará…

**N/A: **Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Dejen reviews! Y no sean crueles por fis es mi segundo fic y me salió más fácil hacer este que el primero, espero lo disfruten y si hay algo mal escrito o lo q sea me avisan oks?, chau!... Pooorrrr ciertooo!!! El chofer ya no se llama Julio =3 es que había olvidado el nombre de uno de los personajes de la historia original que sería Hojo!!!!


	2. Escapando

¡Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía ©

Clasificado M por futuras escenas

**N/A:** Volviii!!! \(*.*)/ He estado súper ocupada con los estudios y todo eso :S. espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo un kiss!! (^#^). Tal vez, repito, los personajes no tengan la personalidad típica del anime ¬_¬…

**-Sueños hechos realidad-**

**-****Escapando****-**

(**Aome POV**):

Descansaba plácidamente en mi cama, la brisa nocturna entraba a mi habitación lo cual me hacia acurrucarme en las suaves sabanas rosas de mi cama, de afuera provenía el típico chillido de los grillos, sonido que, a pesar de ser algo molesto, siempre me a gustado escuchar. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el sonido de algún auto que pasaba por la calle de enfrente, todo estaba quieto, tranquilo, podía dormir sin ninguna molestia, al parecer mi madre aún no había llegado del trabajo y, como estaba tan cansada, preferí seguir durmiendo. De repente, comencé a escuchar voces que venían del piso de abajo, al principio eran un leve ruido y mientras iba despertando lo escuchaba con más fuerza, eran gritos lo que ahora escuchaba, una de las voces era la de Julio, pero_ ¿con quién podría estar discutiendo él?_, no lograba descifrar la otra voz, no aguanté la curiosidad y casi salté de mi cama. Traté de ver por el balcón de mi habitación pero no podía ver nada, me coloqué un suéter de color rosa claro y los mismos zapatos deportivos que tenía puestos en el gimnasio. Corrí por el pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones, la voz que no lograba descifrar se hacía más fuerte, pero… _¡No puede ser, no puede estar aquí!, ¿o sí?_ Llegué al piso de abajo y allí estaba _él_, discutiendo con el pobre de Julio. No lo podía creer, era él en verdad, estaba en mi casa, pero, _¿qué rayos hacía él en mi casa?_... En cuanto me vió bajar las escaleras miró a Julio como si le dijera indirectamente: ¡mentiroso!...

-Con que… la señorita, no estaba ¿no?...- Dirigiéndose con sarcasmo a Julio.

-Señorita no pude evitar que pasara, disculpe usted yo…-

-No te preocupes Julio- Lo interrumpí…-Está bien, puedes retirarte-

-Con permiso- Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí y miró a Inuyasha con cierta malicia antes de retirarse.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le dije mientras lo empujaba bruscamente fuera de la casa.

-Vine a buscarte…- Me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Si, claro, a buscarme… ¿Estas loco?, tienes que irte si mi mamá te ve aquí…- Le dije empujándolo.

-Que me vea, ¡Que todo el mundo me vea! No voy a ocultarme más…- Prácticamente gritó para luego acercarse a mí como un tigre que acecha a su presa.

-Definitivamente, ¡no tienes remedio!- Le dije sonriendo y tratando de soltarme de su repentino agarre. Lo vi fijamente a sus hermosos ojos dorados, no se explicar ni los sentimientos ni las sensaciones que él me produce.

-Claro que tengo remedio...- Se acercó a mí y olió mi cabello profundamente. -...Tú...- Se acercó hacia mí, estaba a unos pocos milímetros de mi cara, iba a besarme, _¡Dios, por fin voy a sentir sus labios después de esos largos 14 días!_...

De adentro de la casa provenía la voz de Julio, lo que distrajo a Inuyasha quien vió hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, _Julio a veces eran tan, "agua fiestas",_ logré escuchar que conversaba con mi madre que acababa de llegar, tiene la rara costumbre de entrar por la puerta que está en la cocina, y digo rara porque muy bien puede dejar el auto en la entrada y dejar que Julio lleve el auto al garaje, siendo pequeña llamaba "pasadizo secreto" a esa otra entrada, ya que daba hacia el garaje. A los lados de los puestos para autos habían tres escaleras que daban a ciertos lados de la casa; una daba hacía el segundo piso de la casa, la otra hacia la lujosa oficina de mi madre y la otra hacía la cocina y, había una puerta que nunca supe a donde iba. ¡Demonios!, si que era un mal momento para llegar de manera "sigilosa" aunque agradezco que haya sido así, de otra manera ya yo estaría muerta o al menos bien golpeada, si me encontraba con Inuyasha iba a matarme, tenía dos ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza, una, la más sana, era que Inuyasha se fuera, así, yo no iba a tener ningún problema ni tendría nada que explicarle a mi madre absolutamente nada, y la otra era que yo me fuera con él, era obviamente la idea más alocada y la que más deseaba llevar a cabo pero... _¿Qué le iba a decir a mi madre, cómo iba a explicar que me fui por ahí con el hijo de su "enemigo"?_... Pero ya no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo pensando todas esas estupideces, tenía que hacer algo pronto o nos descubrirían, pero, ¡¿qué podía hacer?!...

-Ven conmigo...- Inuyasha me jaló de la mano en dirección a su auto.

-¡No! ¿Te volviste loco?...- Le dije casi susurrando y tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero el me jaló y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo con fuerza.

-Puedes quedarte, e ir a dormir ahora mismo, sola...- Se acercó a mi oreja y habló en un tono muy sexy que provocó que me dieran escalofríos -... o puedes venir conmigo y dormir a mi lado...- Dijo para dedicarme una sonrisa pícara, ¡Que hombre!, obviamente la segunda opción era la mejor.

Era una locura pero, tenía que arriesgarme a vivir mi propia aventura romántica. Miré hacia la casa y luego lo vi fijamente a los ojos...

-De acuerdo voy contigo pero no puedo quedarme fuera toda la noche-

-¡Aome por favor!- dijo algo molesto.

-Es eso o nada...-

-¡Esta bien!, vamos...-

Me subí a su auto lo más rápido que pude y él hizo lo mismo, encendió el auto y arrancó a toda velocidad. Obviamente mi madre tuvo que haber escuchado el auto arrancar. Ya me imaginaba la escena; mi madre saldría de la casa extrañada por el sonido del auto, le preguntaría a Julio por mí y él le diría que me fui con el hijo de Ino No Taisho, ella me esperaría toda la noche en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano, al verme llegar "bien tarde" me diría hasta del mal que me podría morir y haría un escándalo por haber escapado con el hijo de el hombre con el que se la pasa compitiendo a nivel de negocios. Que tortura. Pero todo valdría la pena, iba a poder pasar unas horas con el hombre que me quita el sueño pero, _¿haciendo, qué?_...

-Iremos a mi departamento- Decía con la vista en la vía.

-¿A, tu, de... departamento...?-

-Si, ¿hay algún problema?- Preguntó en un tono amable.

-No, ninguno...- Mentí.

No es que no quisiera estar a solas con él, confiaba en él, en que no me obligaría a hacer algo que no quiero, tenía miedo de mí, cuando estoy cerca de él me dan escalofríos, me tiembla todo, apenas pone sus manos en mí siento que no tengo fuerzas de nada, solo me dejo acariciar, solo siento... Lo que me asusta es que no sé si podré resistirme al placer de sus caricias y besos, y si se preguntan si es que aún soy virgen y por eso temo, están en lo correcto. Aún lo soy, y temo porque, él parece ser muy experto en el tema y yo, nada de nada, temo que yo no le guste en ese sentido ¿saben? Pero mejor no pienso, si mejor no lo pienso porque me pondré más nerviosa de lo que estoy, pensaré en él en lo sexy que se manejando, si es un poco ridículo pero no es culpa que sea tan, perfecto. Su mano izquierda sostenía el volante, la otra estaba en la palanca del auto, veía fijamente hacia el frente con sus ojos de un color dorado profundo que cuando me miran siento que ven todo lo que esta dentro de mí, que me desvisten... ¡Alto!, de nuevo pensando en "eso", volvamos a él; llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro que, a pesar de ser algo anchos, dejaban apreciar muy bien su tonificado trasero, tenía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y con los tres primeros botones frontales abiertos, era algo ceñida al cuerpo y se notaban sus pectorales, ¡Dios que bello es!, y yo estaba toda desarreglada, ¿cómo pude venir con él así?, no importa, volví a imaginar cosas que no debía y encendí la radio para distraer mi mente. Al cabo de media hora estábamos en su departamento que, para ser de soltero, estaba muy bien ordenado, obviamente era arreglado por alguna muchacha de servicio y me imaginé que seguro era joven y bonita, ¡rayos! me daban celos de solo imaginarlo. Había una sala con un sofá color beige que parecía ser muy cómodo, frente a éste había una pequeña mesa de madera y cristal con un florero blanco del que sobresalían unas pequeñas flores japonesas rosadas, en el suelo había una gran alfombra muy suave y del mismo color del sofá frente a el mismo había un mueble de madera de un color muy claro en el cual había un Tv plasma, no se de cuantas pulgadas solo se que era muy grande, tenía también un home theater, u muchos cd's, _como se nota que tiene dinero_. Me senté en el sofá y seguí observando, las paredes eran blancas como las de mi casa _¡todo blanco!_ Él se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi cara...

-Al fin solos...- Me dijo.

-Si...- Respondí.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla derecha mientras enlazaba nuestras manos con su mano derecha mientras la otra acercaba nuestros cuerpos, yo subí mi mano libre por su pecho hasta su cuello acercándolo más a mí, él soltó mi mano para agarrar mi cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a besarme, primero con calma, sin prisa, daba besos cortos y poco a poco fue aumentado la velocidad y la fuerza de sus besos. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura, subían y bajaban, una corriente eléctrica pasaba por donde el posaba sus manos, ya no pensaba en nada más solo sentía sus manos acariciándome, bajó su boca hasta mi cuello, _la gloria_, besó y succionó mi cuello con delicadeza y me fue recostando lentamente en el sofá, cada roce me hacía estremecer, era increíble lo que me podía provocar con solo acariciarme. Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más fuerza, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un compás que solo nosotros podíamos dominar, su mano derecha subió hasta uno de mis senos, todo mi cuerpo tembló ante aquel roce, su otra mano hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de que me gustaba lo que hacía, un leve gemido que no pude detener escapó de mí cuando sus manos se adentraron en mi top y mi piel sentía sus manos, un poco frías, por completo, llevó sus manos hasta mis senos y trató de meter sus manos por debajo de mi brassier, ¡Dios! La sensación era indescriptible, podía pasarme horas así con él. En un momento que estuve perdida en las sensaciones pensé en mi madre y en que tal vez lo que hacíamos estaba mal, y tengo grandes razones para sentir que esto está mal. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé un poco, él se sorprendió:

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó mirándome algo asustado.

-No se si esto está bien...- Bajé la mirada.

-¿Por qué, por tu madre? Tranquila ella va a entender lo nuestro...- Quiso besarme de nuevo y lo detuve.

-No es por mi madre, es por... tu novia... Yo, no quiero ser la otra...-

-Amor, ya te explique...- Me soltó y se sentó un poco molesto. –Mi relación con ella no, no funciona ¿sabes?, lo nuestro es solo un protocolo, solo lo hemos mantenido por nuestras familias pero pronto voy a terminar con ella ya verás, te dije que todo puede cambiar ¿no te lo dije, lo entiendes verdad?-

-¿Cuándo va a cambiar, cuando? Escucha trato de entender tu situación y mantenerme al margen porque yo acepté esto así, pero, no me siento cómoda así...- Comencé a alterarme.

-Princesa... Te prometo que voy a arreglar eso, lo prometo, vamos, ya deja de mirarme así...- Yo lo miraba de reojo con molestia y me jaló hacia él para abrazarme.

-Llévame a casa, ya es muy tarde...- Dije molesta.

-Pero...-

-Por favor- Le di un pequeño beso tratando de bajar la tensión y me levanté de su lado.

Me acerqué a la puerta de su departamento el cual no pude estudiar a fondo y movía mi pie esperando a que él abriera la puerta. Mientras íbamos en el auto quería que me tragara la tierra, ¿_Cómo pude ser tan boba_? Pero tampoco puedo permitir que juegue conmigo de esa manera, él tiene novia y yo no puedo permitirme ser la otra de nadie, estaba furiosa por dos razones; una que él tiene novia y siento que juega conmigo y la otra que me muero por terminar lo que empezamos en el sofá, _¡Qué patética!_ No puedo seguir así... No nos hablamos en todo el camino de regreso a casa y una vez en ella...

-Escucha se que no te agrada que tengamos que escondernos no solo por tu madre sino por, bueno por ella, pero las cosas van a cambiar....- Tomó mi mano y besó el dorso de la misma. –Lo prometo-

-Está bien...- Dije sin prestar mucha atención.

Le di un corto beso y bajé del auto, justo en ese momento fue que me percate de que iba a morir en ese instante, mi madre me esperaba en la cocina de seguro, _va a matarme_,pensé. Me detuve en la puerta para mirar como Inuyasha se iba y me decidí a entrar. No había ninguna luz encendida, y admito que es un poco tenebroso ver mi casa así, me quité mis zapatos para que no chillaran en el piso pulido, caminaba despacio tanteando donde comenzaban las escaleras, de arriba provenía la luz del cuarto de mi madre, me estaba esperando seguramente, de repente sentí la sensación de que había alguien detrás de mí, por un momento recordé una película de terror que no me dejó dormir por semanas, imaginé que al voltear vería a un zombi que se desangraba por el cuello y que me perseguiría por todos lados hasta arrancarme la cabeza. Me llené del valor suficiente para voltearme y sentí como alguien ponía su mano en mi boca para no hacer ruido...

-¡Shh!, no emita ni un sonido o su madre va a matarla en verdad- Era Hojo...

Dejé que me guiara hasta afuera de la casa y fuimos hasta el garaje donde me acercó hacia aquella puerta que nunca supe a donde conducía.

-Siga las escaleras tras la puerta y llegará sin perdida alguna a su habitación-

-¿Mi habitación?- Pregunté confundida, ¿todo el tiempo tuve un modo de entrar y salir a escondidas y no lo sabía?.

-Si, es un viejo pasadizo que da a su habitación, tal vez esta un poco sucio y abandonado, pero podré ocuparme de eso mañana si lo desea- Decía mientras ponía en mi mano una pequeña linterna.

-Te lo agradecería mucho...-

Abrió la puerta y podía ver como estaba oscuro allí dentro, debo admitir que soy muy cobarde para las cosas de terror, pero solo así iba a poder pasar desapercibida. Me adentré en aquel túnel y comencé a subir las angostas escaleras, Hojo cerró la puerta y quedé alumbrada solo por la linterna, tuve miedo de estar con Inuyasha a solas pero lo prefiero mil veces antes que estar aquí subiendo por las "escaleras del terror". Logré divisar que tenía telarañas por todo el techo y mientras avanzaba vi una pequeña rejilla en una pared; podía medio verse el despacho de mi madre, que curioso... Escuché un ruido y vi como mi vida entera pasó ante mis ojos, del susto tropecé y para no caer me sujeté de la pared y sin querer había puesto la mano en un botón rojo que hizo que se encendieran los bombillos que habían en el techo del pasadizo, no se veía tan mal con luces, solo había que limpiar y pintar y obviamente ponerle mi toque personal, había otro botón cerca de la puerta por la que subí y otro al final, igualmente, al lado de una puerta. Prácticamente corrí hasta arriba, abrí la puerta y apagué la luz del pasadizo, ahora me encontraba en algo muy cerrado, _¿en dónde estoy?_, tropecé con algo que creo que tumbé, un momento, _¿es el bolso prada que me regaló mi mamá?_, ¡estaba dentro de mi closet!, resulta que el mismo es como un pequeño cuarto en el que están todas mis cosas; zapatos ropa, bolsos, y de un lado, en una esquina, hay repisas donde coloco mis zapatos, fue por ese lado por donde salí, no sabía si alegrarme o asustarme por la existencia de aquel pasadizo, pero preferí salir de allí y lanzarme en mi cama a dormir, ahora si quería descansar, para reponerme de los sustos que llevé y de mi mal momento escapando al lado de Inuyasha...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Por fin está el segundo capítulo!, escribí los últimos párrafos en la noche y creo que estaba más asustada que Aome! XD todo estaba oscuro jajaja!, espero lo disfruten y si quieren un adelanto del próximo capitulo pues, puedo decir que las cosas se pondrán muy, muy, muyyyy HOT! Jajaja. Bueno ahora si chauuu y hasta el próximo capitulo, un kiss.


	3. Te necesito

¡Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía ©

Clasificado M por futuras escenas

**N/A:** Okey!!! Es mi primer intento de lemmon así que no sean muy crueles si hay algo q no encaje me dicen y lo soluciono. Buenoo aquí vamos...

**-****Te necesito****-**

(**Aome POV**):

Una vez en mí cama me fui dejando vencer por el sueño y el cansancio, sentí como cada uno de mis músculos se relajaban en mi suave y acogedora cama, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y fui cayendo en un vacío y de repente todo era negro. _Abrí los ojos y estaba de nuevo en el sofá con Inuyasha, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, no me importa. Estoy con él. De nuevo podía sentir sus deliciosos labios sobre los míos, explorando cada rincón de mi boca, debo admitir que en el arte de besar es un experto, sabe exactamente cómo dejarme sin aliento, cómo hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con solo mover su suave y juguetona lengua dentro de mí, por un momento sentí que faltaba el aire y en contra de mi voluntad tuve que detener aquel beso, con mi mano derecha sostenía su cuello para que no se alejara de mí uniendo nuestras frentes y respirando con cierta dificultad, sus manos estaban en mí cintura, de vez en cuando me apretaba y una extraña corriente recorría todas mis venas, necesitaba de él, de sus caricias, se sus besos, guié una de sus manos hasta mi seno derecho dándole a entender lo mucho que lo necesitaba, apretó mi seno por encima de mi top blanco y me estremecí, ¡Dios!, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba traté de que diera vuelta para quedar sobre él pero olvidaba q estábamos en un sofá un poco estrecho y acabamos en el suelo, al menos logré estar sobre él..._

_-Al parecer alguien está muy desesperada...- Dijo en tono burlón._

_-No soy la única...- Le dije al notar el bulto que había en su entrepierna, moví mi cadera chocándola contra la suya y él sonrió con picardía._

_Lo atraje hacía mí haciendo que se sentara y acaricié su espalda por encima de su camisa, él comenzó a subir sus manos por mi cintura y fue quitándome el top blanco hasta dejarme solo en mi brassier blanco favorito, ese que me hace ver unos muy buenos "atributos", se mordió el labio inferior al verme, sentí un poco de vergüenza por la forma en la que era observada por esos ojos dorados que demostraban lujuria, alcancé sus labios lentamente para besarlo, él respondió a mi acercamiento con menos delicadeza besándome con fuerza, con desespero, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No me resistí más y lentamente desabotoné su camisa blanca de rayas azules hasta sacársela por completo dejando al descubierto una franelilla blanca, que inoportuna, jalé de esta con fuerza para poder admirar lo que realmente quería admirar, su pecho musculoso, formado por los ejercicios en el gimnasio y los deportes, sus brazos eran fuertes y sus manos grandes, me sentía protegida en sus brazos y la vez, me excitaba... Acaricié su pecho suavemente, quería que se grabara en mi mente cada parte de su masculino cuerpo, besé su cuello con delicadeza, me encanta su perfume, huele tan, sexy, él acariciaba mi abdomen y mis seños por encima del brassier, esto era una clase de tortura con la cual no quería acabar, sentía como nuestros cuerpos de alguna manera ardían al rozarse, él fue subiendo sus manos hasta el broche de mi brassier soltándolo y jaló suavemente de él, puse mis manos en el brassier para evitar que me lo terminara de quitar, mal momento para sentir vergüenza..._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó un poco alarmado._

_-Nada, es que...- No pude concluir._

_-Está bien amor...- Besó mi cuello con ternura. –Eres perfecta, todo esta bien...- Susurró en mi cuello haciéndome perder la fuerza por un instante._

_Cuando volví a mis pocos cabales ya mi brassier no estaba, en su lugar están las fuertes y tibias manos de Inuyasha, amasaba, acariciaba y de vez en cuando jalaba mientras besaba mi cuello, poco a poco bajó su boca hasta uno de mis senos, un leve gemido escapó de mí, sentir su húmeda lengua en mi cuerpo provocó que arqueara mi espalda atrayéndolo con mis manos hacia mi, él me miró de reojo sonriendo..._

_-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó entre jadeos._

_-S... s... sí- Gemí._

_No podía pensar ni coordinar mis palabras solo podía sentir lo que él hacía conmigo, pasó su boca a mi otro seno y sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero apretándolo, un leve cosquilleo me hizo mover las caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran, gemí al sentir su dura erección por encima de su pantalón, sus manos se posaron luego en mis piernas y fue subiendo hasta toparse con el cierre de mi short, su boca subió a mi cuello, esta vez lameteaba y succionaba el mismo, su mano derecha se adentró en mi short lentamente mientras la otra sujetaba mi espalda aprisionándonos, bajó lentamente hacia mi sexo, que tortura, simples segundos que tardó en llegar al mismo para mi fueron siglos, pasó la yema de su dedo índice por mis labios y luego se abrió paso hasta encontrar el botón que me haría explotar, gemí apenas comenzó a acariciar el mismo, bajó hasta mi entrada y sentí como un líquido salía de mí._

_-Estás tan mojada- Susurró en un tono muy sensual a mi oído, ahora entiendo porque se dice que el clítoris de la mujer esta en el oído. Escuchar su voz me excitaba más._

_Me hizo levantarme un poco y de un tirón hizo desaparecer mi short junto con mis bragas, dio vuelta para volver a quedar sobre mí._

_-Esto te va a gustar- _

_Me dijo para darme un corto beso y luego pasar su lengua por mis labios, fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, chupó ambos rápidamente y siguió su camino por mi abdomen y mi vientre llenándome de besos y caricias, se posó frente a mi sexo lanzándome una última mirada que me hizo estremecer, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, sentí una completa descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, se acercó más a mi y su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi botón de nervios, era la tortura mas placentera y deliciosa que podía experimentar, su lengua se movía en círculos, hacia los lados, besaba, lameteaba, era perfecto, delicioso, dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de mí, sentía que iba a explotar, no aguanté más, sentí como mi cuerpo se fue tensando, arqueé mi espalda y con mis manos atraje más su cabeza hacía mí, mi mente se puso en blanco por un momento, solo sentía como Inuyasha me hacía llegar con fuerza, un fuerte gemido salió de mi garganta junto con su nombre, eso seguramente subiría su ego, y algo más... Me dio un corto beso para volver a subir hasta mi cuello el cual beso con ternura para luego atrapar mis labios en un beso frenético, no me di cuenta pero de un momento a otro ya no tenía puesto su pantalón, se me adelantó, pero su sexy bóxer negro lo retiraría yo... Fui bajando mis manos lentamente por su espalda hasta su bóxer, no pude resistirme y apreté su trasero con fuerza a lo que el respondió empujando sus caderas hacía mi..._

_-Me vuelves loco...- Dijo con sensualidad. Sonreí._

_Poco a poco fui bajando su bóxer, dejando absolutamente todo a la vista, con su ayuda logré quitárselo por completo, ahora estábamos en la misma situación, mi mano derecha acarició su pecho y bajó, un poco, solo un poco, más debajo de su ombligo estaba su "amigo" reclamando atención, toqué la punta d éste y me detuve por un momento, ¡rayos!, vergüenza de nuevo, miré hacia un lado para no verlo, él se percató de ello y juntó nuestras frentes obligándome a mirar, con su mano derecha guió la mía hasta su miembro, estaba caliente, y duro como una piedra, ¿acaso se puede poner tan duro?, esto no es normal, es muy, grande..._

_-A mí también me gusta que me toquen...- Susurró en mi oído lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir._

_Comencé a acariciar su erecto miembro primero con suavidad, tanteando el terreno inexplorado, al menos por mí, subía y bajaba con lentitud, subí mi rostro para verlo y mostraba una mueca de placer, sus ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, comencé a ir más rápido, mi otra mano se unió a la labor, ambas manos subían y bajaban, mi dedo pulgar derecho acariciaba la punta, el tacto era tan suave, sentí como temblaba encima de mi, tomó mis manos para ponerlas a los lados de mí cabeza..._

_-No aguanto más, te necesito...- _

_-Y yo a ti...- Dije para darle un corto beso. Su miembro estaba justo en mi entrada, los nervios me invadieron, ¿dolerá?_

_-Tendré cuidado... relájate...- Era fácil decirlo. Empujó suavemente, una punzada de dolor no le permitió pasar. –Relájate, no pienses...- Lo intentaba._

_De repente ya no sentía nada, mi cuerpo no respondía a nada, él me llamaba..._

_-Aome, Aome, ¡Aome!- _

Mis ojos se abrieron, miré a todos lados desesperadamente, estaba en mi cuarto, a mi lado estaba mi madre, mi respiración era entrecortada.

-¡Aome!, despierta, ya es tarde...-

-¿Q... qué?-

-¿Recuerdas que hoy iríamos de compras?- Decía mientras abría las ventanas y tropezaba con mis zapatos en dirección a la puerta.

-Pero, ¿qué día es?- Pregunté tapando mis ojos con las manos al ver la luz de sol.

-Sábado, vamos, levántate, te esperaré abajo...- Salió de mi habitación.

Fue un sueño, ¡un sueño!, pero, se sintió tan real, o al menos "la evidencia" de mi sueño, era real. Esto se vuelve cada vez más insoportable, mi lado cuerdo me hace alejarme para evitar caer en la tentación, pero mi inconsciente me obligaba a ir detrás del "pecado". Me recosté en mi cama nuevamente para tratar de dormir otra vez pero mi madre gritó desde las escaleras, tuve que levantarme. Entré al baño y me di una ducha fría, a ver si así bajaba la calentura. Al terminar busqué en mi closet algo cómodo para ir de compras, casualmente la mayoría de mis prendas son blancas, si me gusta ese color más no me gusta que toda mi casa sea blanca. Me puse un jean azul claro, unas sandalias blancas con plateado muy sencillas y un suéter blanco que va muy ceñido al cuerpo y deja los hombros expuestos, tomé mi bolso y mis gafas negras y grandes y bajé hasta la cocina. Desayuné un cereal con frutas lo más rápido que pude y salí casi corriendo hasta el auto con mamá. Fuimos a un centro comercial lujoso y comenzamos con nuestras compras. Nos probamos zapatos, ropa y todas esas cosas que dos mujeres con dinero harían. Recorríamos una tienda de antigüedades, una debilidad de mi madre, en uno de los pasillos de la tienda estaban ubicadas las espadas de todas las épocas y de todos los países, mi madre tomó un sable japonés del siglo no se cuanto, y lo observaba admirada, yo volteé a mirar la vidriera de al lado y cuando me di cuenta Inuyasha y su padre estaban frente a mí, pegué un pequeño salto y mi mamá miraba con cierto recelo al padre de Inu...

-¿De compras?- Preguntó el hombre alto y no mal parecido, ahora veo de donde viene la belleza de mi amante secreto.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- Respondió mi madre con odiosidad. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Inuyasha.

-Lo mismo- Se miraban de una manera rara ni siquiera se fijaban de que estábamos ahí.

Sé que son rivales en lo que a negocios se refiere pero, ¿se odian tanto en verdad? Me alejé lentamente del lugar y le hice una seña a Inuyasha para que me siguiera. Salimos de la tienda y yo entré al pasillo que llevaba a los baños del centro comercial. Inuyasha se acercó hasta mí y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Así que, de paseo con tu padre...- Le dije mientras acariciaba su pecho con mi mano derecha.

-Algo así, mi padre es adicto a las antigüedades-

-¡Mi madre también!- Reí en voz alta.

-Me encanta como sonríes- Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso.

El beso poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a él, nuestro beso se volvía cada vez más necesitado, puse mis manos en su cuello, nuestras lenguas se chocaban necesitadas, comencé a perder el equilibrio, ya ni importaba estar en público, quería "comérmelo" ahí mismo. Olvidé por completo que nuestros padres estaban cerca y si mi madre me veía en estas me desheredaba.

-Debemos parar, nos pueden ver...- Le dije empujándolo un poco, el me pego más a él.

-Te necesito...- Me susurró.

-Y yo a ti- Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más ternura para luego alejarse de mí.

Justo a tiempo. Mi madre apareció junto con el padre de Inuyasha, me hizo señas de que era hora de irnos y me despedí de Inuyasha sin siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla. Durante el camino al estacionamiento solo podía pensar en él, en sus besos, en sus manos, solo en él. Llegamos al auto...

-¡Que hombre tan pesado!, cree que tiene ventaja por ser hombre y por ser "rico de cuna"- Dijo mi madre simulando una rabia muy falsa. -¿Qué quería ese chico?-

-¿Hmm?- No estaba escuchando con atención.

-Que qué quería el hijo de ese, pesado, altanero...-

-Mamá calma, no quería nada, es igual de pesado que su padre...- Mentí _–Te necesito...-_ Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza cada cinco segundos. Necesitaba estar con él, y pronto...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal?, al principio quería que de verdad estuvieran "juntos y revueltos" pero me pareció muy prontoo XD. Tendremos que esperar un poco más para que se dé jijiji buenooo dejen reviews!!! Chau!


End file.
